


Tea Party

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 18th Century, Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Tea Party

The seawater turned brown, and the excited crowds shouted. Merchants wept and began drawing up letters demanding compensation. Crowley sat on a chest abandoned on the wharf and watched in mild amusement. After a few minutes he politely got up so that the protestors could throw the chest into the harbour too. He felt it probably wasn't worth telling them that one contained French porcelain. Aziraphale was moping, and it seemed that not even his fashionable new wig and outfit could cheer him up.

"What's your problem?" Crowley asked.

"I was just really looking forward to a cup of tea."


End file.
